<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me your colors by saintprinsessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970771">Show me your colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintprinsessa/pseuds/saintprinsessa'>saintprinsessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little of angst, F/F, Fluff, agatha being a softie, wives vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintprinsessa/pseuds/saintprinsessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a witch without colors. And every one of them had one.<br/>An Au of how Agatha met you and you pinched her curiosity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me your colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: Hurtful past, but the rest is just pure teasing and fluff vibes.</p>
<p>Author’s note:  If you find any mistakes, these are on me! </p>
<p>This cost me a bit, I hope it´s good.</p>
<p>Anyways, please enjoy. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>150 years before the Hex thing.</b>
</p>
<p>Soft creaks could be heard in the deepest parts of the woods, in the night, everything turned less lively and more disturbing.</p>
<p>Crickets making a symphony in the pasture, the wind blowing through the trees making them tilt a bit, while some of the leaves fell, dancing harmoniously until they touched the ground.</p>
<p>It was raining, so the witch speed up her steps, she despised when her cloak damped, it could turn into days to let it dry completely.</p>
<p>A bad feeling hit her gut, she swears for a moment that she heard some kind of lament or whimper; she straightened herself and looked around, trying to find where did it come from.</p>
<p>Now,  it turned into a crying, but it remained soft, like if it didn´t want to be heard.</p>
<p>The witch put one of her hands up, making a claw form and letting some of her purple magic dance in it.</p>
<p>She slowly approached the source of the noises, she ducked a little to pass a tight space between two trees, when she crossed to the other side, she accidentally stepped over a branch making it crunch and alerted the presence that was sobbing near, who quickly tried to get away from its intrusor.</p>
<p> Agatha hesitated a bit, she took a step backward and her hand went higher, trying to let know to whatever was in there, that she was capable of overpowering it.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, the movements ceased and the sobbing was back again.</p>
<p>The witch walked towards the being and stopped when she took what was in her sight.</p>
<p>
  <i>A girl?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>She whipped her wrist a little purple flame appeared to give her light.</p>
<p>
  <i>How a girl could be in here... ah.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>She got the flame to grow a bit and let it float near, then she carefully kneeled in front of the scared being that was curled up in front of her, who turned out to be you.</p>
<p>"Please, just let me go, don´t hurt me."</p>
<p>You said with a shaky tone, shivering a bit, your hands tangled in your hair for protection.</p>
<p>"Are you a witch?"</p>
<p>Agatha had her brows knitted.</p>
<p> In case you were one, what was the point of being<b> so scared?</b></p>
<p>You stopped trembling.</p>
<p> <i>A new voice...<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>You let your hands fell from your hair, then moved the hair off your face, so you could see who was talking.</p>
<p>But instead of seeing the figure first, your eyes caught the floating light, then locked into the witch´s ones.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat, expecting an answer.</p>
<p>"I am, ma´am."</p>
<p>You replied calmly, and Agatha hummed.</p>
<p>An intense stare fight started between you two, light tension could be felt in the air, the soft rain was the only thing daring interrupt.</p>
<p>It all stopped when a small droplet of water sneaked under Agatha´s cloak and ran down her back, she clenched her jaw, stood up, and rolled her eyes mentally as she started to walk.</p>
<p>"This way."</p>
<p>You were stunned, but as soon as you heard those words, you stood up clumsily, stepping over your dress, and tried to catch the witch who was now meters afar.</p>
<p>The whole trip was silent, Agatha kept up a steady pace, the flame following close and then you, who almost tripped three times now.</p>
<p>When you recovered from your close fall and composed yourself, a cottage appeared in front of you.</p>
<p>
  <i>This wasn´t here before, was it?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Agatha made her way inside, so did her flame, instantly disappearing and lighting all the candles around the house, and you followed, well, nearly.</p>
<p>You stood under the threshold nervous, waiting for something.</p>
<p>Agatha noticed your hesitation and chuckled while raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Are you waiting for an invitation? Close the door, it´s freezing."</p>
<p>You nodded eagerly, wiped your feet on the little entrance carpet, and shut the door softly behind you, just to feel a warmness in the air when  Agatha conjured a spell to light up the chimney and made the house regain temperature in seconds.</p>
<p>"Now..."</p>
<p>Agatha said while she encircled you, observing.</p>
<p>You had your hands clasped at your front, chest rising and descending slowly and your eyes were fixated on the floor.</p>
<p>"How did you come to end sobbing and squealing like a harmed little rat?"</p>
<p>Of course, the witch wasn´t going to be easy on you.</p>
<p>You shifted your gaze to look at the witch and returned to the floor again.</p>
<p>"Well, I... I thought... I thought you were..."</p>
<p>You breathed deeply, then started to shift your weight from feet to another and chewed the inside of your cheek, avoiding her presence, feeling how her eyes burned into your skull.</p>
<p>Agatha didn´t like that, so she made a move.</p>
<p>With a quick trick, she had you trapped on a wall, with your hands pinned to your sides.</p>
<p>You squealed surprised, processing the sudden change, your head bumped onto the wall with force, and you hissed through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"I won´t ask again."</p>
<p>Agatha said dryly, while a purple darkish cloud formed between her fingers and grew bigger as time passed.</p>
<p>"Wait! Please!"</p>
<p>You breathed almost tripping over your words.</p>
<p>"I thought you were one of the witches of the coven! They didn´t want me near them!"</p>
<p>That didn´t resolve Agatha´s curiosity about your origin but enlivened them.</p>
<p>"What got you expelled?"</p>
<p>You tilted your head as if Agatha was saying crazy things.</p>
<p>The dark-haired knitted her brows and took a step forward.</p>
<p>"Ah! Ex-expelled? I was never part of it... they wouldn´t let me..."</p>
<p>Tears now were falling freely on your face, not just the pain in the back of your head, but your story was affecting too.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>The question was calm, Agatha´s hand didn´t glow anymore, she saw how you were not in any position of attacking her, you were vulnerable.</p>
<p>You raised your head to look at the woman and tried to lift your hand a bit, but it quickly was put down by a flick of a wrist of her.</p>
<p>A sob escaped from your lips, and the woman let your body fall to the ground, soon, you were curled up trying to be the farthest possible from the other witch.</p>
<p>"Please, just let me show you"</p>
<p>You said in shaky breaths.</p>
<p>"If you try anything..."</p>
<p>Agatha summoned the little purple flame again, but it had spikes now and it was dangerously close to your head.</p>
<p>You closed your eyes, inhaled, and exhaled sharply, while rising your hands slowly and making a little dance with them to just emanate energy from it.</p>
<p>Agatha was watching everything closely.</p>
<p>Now, the energy was a little sphere and started floating until it reached Agatha's level of eyes.</p>
<p>Her eyes shifted from the ball to your now-forming sad smile.</p>
<p>The energy had <b>no color.</b></p>
<p>Every witch that Agatha had witnessed had a specific color in her powers, it showed the goal of the witch, that is why it was usual to see a coven with the same type of color on their powers, every one of them had the same objective.</p>
<p>Hers was purple mixed with black because of her thirst for power, even trespassing the insane limits and moving as free will in the dark side, but she loved to sugarcoat it and said that she just belonged to royalty.</p>
<p>"I´m useless, that is the problem, I won´t learn"</p>
<p>You said shrugging your shoulders a bit, while the energy ball faded.</p>
<p>Something in Agatha spoken for itself and decided that she had to be your instructor, she had to show you how useful you could be, otherwise, what she could do with you?</p>
<p>And as time passed by, you now could protect your thoughts, manipulate others and even shapeshift things easily.</p>
<p>But something was still missing.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A few years later.</b>
</p>
<p>Books were swirling around the witches as the oldest one in the room was conjuring, you were just observing, from time to time, making little figures of animals to make the ambient more alive.</p>
<p>Agatha snapped out her concentration when a ton of fishes came swimming through her hair and one slapped her cheek with her rear fin.</p>
<p>She glanced annoyed at your figure while you muffled a snort, trying to contain your laugh.</p>
<p>The brunette sighed and the animals disappeared.</p>
<p>“How come to after all this time you never, not even once, had color in your powers?”</p>
<p>Agatha put a hand in her head dramatically, while the other one rested on her hip.</p>
<p>You shrugged your shoulders and kept your head low, why she kept asking <i><b>that?</b></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“The powers of a witch always come with a specific color, not only it shows the intentions, but the personality and aspirations of the witch.”</p>
<p>You shook your head a bit and slightly twitched your wrist, so a little trick would show.</p>
<p>A flame was sparkling in your hand.</p>
<p>“Gray...”</p>
<p>Your lips twitched upwards and you were limited to nod.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have any mission, dear?”</p>
<p>You knit eyebrows.</p>
<p>
  <i>Well, I´m hungry, so eat?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Agatha now started lecturing you, you just huffed defeated, every time that she brought the subject up, it ended with her being exhausting and repeatedly explaining how you needed to concentrate on finding your “true nature”.</p>
<p>“Are you listening, (y/n)?”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and smiled sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Yes, mentor, always.”</p>
<p>Agatha chuckled slightly, she knew how much worked up your nerves being told this and that, you usually called her “mentor” when you were mocking.</p>
<p>“Well, now, be a good girl and help me with this new spell.”</p>
<p>A pink flush was spread all over your face.</p>
<p>You did help her, because, you were a <b>  <i>  good girl.<i></i></i></b></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">  <i>  A good girl for Agatha.<i></i></i></span></b></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Later that night.</b>
</p>
<p>“I think..."</p>
<p>Agatha said aloud, suddenly irrupting the silence in the house, making you shift your gaze off the book.</p>
<p>"We have never tried putting you in an extreme situation."</p>
<p>The witch said reflexively.</p>
<p>"We need to find something that disturbs you enough to the point of reach your limits."</p>
<p>She said now enthusiastically, a train of ideas came fast to her brain, and honestly, it scared you a bit.</p>
<p>"What about trying with spiders?"</p>
<p>You gulped, and shook your head, completely disagreeing with her.</p>
<p>"No insects, no fire neither water, just no."</p>
<p>You said defensive, dismissing any crazy idea that she could probably have.</p>
<p>Agatha mumbled some incoherences under her breath about how boring you were.</p>
<p>"Fine, then, on the other hand, we have to fulfill one of your biggest desires, little one."</p>
<p>Your body trembled and you bit your lip nervously.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, I think I provoked something in there, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Now your eyes were back to the book in your hands, avoiding Agatha.</p>
<p>“What is the thing that you crave most than anything, angel?”</p>
<p>You ignored her, but you knew that, sooner or later, you had to show her.</p>
<p> What your mind and soul wished was undeniable at this point.</p>
<p>There was no getting away from <b> <i> this.</i></b><i> </i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Once you took enough encouragement, you tossed the book somewhere, took a step forward, and hesitantly cupped her cheek with a doubtful hand, and closed the gap between you two, brushing your lips into Agatha’s soft ones.</p>
<p>A jolt of energy went through your bodies, making Agatha and you squirm on your feet with excitement.</p>
<p>She let her palms rest on each side of your body, softly caressing up and down.</p>
<p>And deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side while you sighed contently.</p>
<p>Now, the magic in the air became ecstatic, embracing you two close.</p>
<p>It was a slow dance with your magic and hers, intertwining and mixing to vibrate gently, your bodies synchronized your heartbeats and breathing, your figures locking as if somehow, they were made for each other.</p>
<p>You were finally accepting your feelings.</p>
<p>
  <b>You had fallen for her.</b>
</p>
<p> <b> <i>Badly. </i></b><i> </i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Every time that you saw her smile at you, your heart tried to jump out of your chest, your breathing became unstable and your cheeks burned.</p>
<p> Agatha made you feel invincible.</p>
<p>A muffled chuckle made you come back from your cloud.</p>
<p> <i> How sweet you are, (y/n). </i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>That sentence echoed in your mind, there was a sudden tickle in your head and you became a flushed mess, you were beyond embarrassed.</p>
<p>Agatha had heard your thoughts.</p>
<p>“Orange?”</p>
<p>Agatha said smiling, her forehead was pressed with yours, her eyes locked onto yours.</p>
<p>She was referring to your, now, colorful powers.</p>
<p>“The color of creativity and enthusiasm”</p>
<p>Agatha snorted a little and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>A lot of memories of you laughing, messing with her, making weird tricks and bad jokes just to make her smile were flooding in her mind. </p>
<p>“It suits you, sweet tooth”</p>
<p>She just smiled widely, little wrinkles forming in the corner of her eyes, she took a little distance from you to watch your features better, grabbing your shoulders and squeezing them, looking at you with a purple gleam on her eyes, she did this when she was excited.</p>
<p>Your eyes pulsated with light too, a smile was seen on your face as you started jumping.</p>
<p>Without a second thought, you hugged her tightly, wrapping your legs on her waist and your arms around her neck, that made her lose balance but your magic quickly caught you both. </p>
<p>You laughed for minutes, resting your head in her chest, she was brushing her fingers in your hair while humming.</p>
<p>“You must be proud of me now.”</p>
<p>You sat, straddling Agatha’s waist, your bodies floating together around the house, energy reverberating around.</p>
<p>“Oh (y/n), I have always been proud of you.”</p>
<p>Agatha sat a bit too so she could reach your lips and you leaned to join her in a slow and tender kiss.</p>
<p>This one was longer than the last, after you both lost your breath, you left each other's warm while sharing loving glances.</p>
<p>Softly, you grabbed Agatha´s hands and started lowering yourselves down gently until your feet touch the ground.</p>
<p>You were still lost in her eyes, so she was the first one to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Now, dear, help me clean the mess you made”</p>
<p>She tapped your hand and squeezed your left cheek.</p>
<p>You knitted your brows confused.</p>
<p> <i>  What mess? </i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>You looked around.</p>
<p> <i> Ah, that one. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>To your bad luck, you weren’t the only ones floating around the house, but the decorations, books, and everything that was near you floated too.</p>
<p>“Oh, well”</p>
<p>You moved closer to the witch and she closed her eyes to receive a kiss that never came, so she opened her eyes again.</p>
<p>“That’s your problem now, mentor.”</p>
<p>You were nowhere to be seen, but your voice could be heard in the house, surely you were hiding in a room where you were partially safe.</p>
<p>Agatha chuckled and rolled her eyes while started putting everything in place, with her magic of course.</p>
<p>"Oh (y/n), there is no solution for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, you can follow me on Tumblr (@saintprinsessa) if you want, I post more things in there. :)<br/>Ily &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>